Brokenhearted
by VampireloverD
Summary: Six months after the Cullens left... they came back. but Bella wasn't there...
1. Prologue

**Brokenhearted**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story. This chapter was taken from P72-73 of new moon.**

Prologue

"Goodbye Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a slight unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 1:Where am I?

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter one: Where am I?**

Bella's POV

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward! Ed…" A hand grabbed me from behind. I saw a man with dirty blond hair, smiling at me before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in darkness. I realised that I was tied up. And… in a car boot? I don't know how long I was there. After what seemed like years, the boot opened. Light shone on me, blinding my eyes. I was grabbed and shoved in a cellar. I hit my head off the wall and passed out again.

Hours later, I woke up. "Edward!" I cried. But there was no-one there. No Greek God. No pixie. No-one. I cried and thought one question, "Where am I?


	3. Chapter 2: 6 months later

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter 2:6 months later**

Edwards POV

I sat, staring out the window, when Esme called me. I went to the living room where they were. The rest of my family was there.

"Moping isn't good for you," Carlisle told me. "S, we're going on holiday."

"Where to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Forks!" Alice shouted.

Bella's POV

I feel like I've been here forever. The angel was the only thing keeping me going. He would comfort me. He would dazzle me with his gold eyes, his soft voice. He kept me alive, and I couldn't remember his name. I asked him, again and again, but he would just shake his head and say,

"You know this, Bella. Have you forgotten me?"

And then he would cry. It felt wrong for him to cry. Angels don't cry.

But he was crying now. Crying as he looked over my broken body. My bloody body. The pain shot through me.

"Stay with me!" he cried. "Take care of yourself!"

At those words I remembered. Remembered how I got here. Remembered names and faces. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Renee, Charlie, Jacob… I stopped at a girls face. She had short, spiky hair and she looked like a pixie. And she had gold eyes. I saw another six faces. I could not remember their names.

As my body stated to shut down, I heard voices. Then a mouth was pressed against my neck and the skin was pierced.

Edwards POV

We ran to Bella's house and knocked on the door. Charlie answered.

"Is Bella here?" I asked.

"She's gone." Charlie said. "She disappeared six months ago."


	4. Chapter 3: transformation

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I was burning. My body was on fire. Was I dead? Dying? "Please end soon," I begged. Suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw some people around me. They all had gold eyes.

"Hi!" a girl said to me. "My name's Jane. This is Alec, Felix, Aro, Marcus and Caise. Welcome to Volterra. We're vampires." "I know," I said dreamily. "He was too." "Who was he?" Aro asked me. I shook my head, upset. "You're a vampire too, Bella." Alec said to me. I gasped and looked in a mirror on the wall. I looked… beautiful. I had reddish, brown hair and my eyes were red. I smiled and said to them, "I want to be a vegetarian."

**Sorry for this chapter being so late. Not been allowed on the computer. And sorry for it being so short. Turns out what is one page in the notebook is this much on fanfiction. Chapter six will hopefully be longer. 4 and 5 are already written down.**


	5. Chapter 4: 80 years later

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter 4: 80 years later**

_Edwards POV_

I had to wear a black cloak. My family and I were in Italy. We had decided to visit the Volturi. We met Alec about a mile away from their base. He nodded at us, and waved for us to go on. A minute later we were in the tunnels. "Hello Carlisle," someone said from behind us.

When we turned around, we saw Jane behind us, grinning. She walked in front of us and opened the door to the throne room. Caius, Marcus and Aro were there. And there was a girl sat on Aro's lap. Before I got a good look at her, she flew at me, knocking me to the ground.

_Alice's POV_

When the girl attacked Edward, the rest of us jumped on her. Eventually, Jane and Alec pulled her off him. Edward had venom dripping down his neck. We turned to the girl who was fighting Jane and Alec's grip. It looked like… Bella?

_Bella's POV_

I sat on Aro's lap when they walked in. the Cullen's. When I saw Edward, I attacked him. Jane and Alec pulled me off him when I screamed, "you left me! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" with that I yanked my arms free and ran. I heard Jane's footsteps behind me. When she caught me, she pulled me into a hug. "Its ok, its ok…" she soothed me as I cried into her shirt. I was hurt inside and I didn't think I could pull through this time.


	6. Chapter 5: pain

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter 5: pain**

_Jane's POV_

When Bella finished crying on my shirt, she told me what the Cullen's did to her. I was outraged. How could Edward do that to her. My best friend! And two days after her birthday! "But you don't mind as much now do you? I mean your Aro's girlfriend!" I asked her. Bella smiled and nodded. "Right, so here's what we're going to do."

_Aro's POV_

Bella and Jane came back after 5 minutes. Bella had red eyes. It looked like she'd been crying. And she was thirsty. But she wouldn't drink from humans. Like the Cullen's. Jane would tell me later. Bella ran to me, gave me a kiss and whispered" we're going hunting." She ran back down and asked Esme, Alice and Rosalie if they would like to come. They nodded, kissed goodbye to their husbands and ran off. I turned to the remaining Cullen's. Edward looked furious. "So how do you know Bella? he asked me.


	7. Chapter 6: Interogation

**The results of the voting!**

**Boyfriend:**

**Aro: 14**

**Demetri: 10**

**Alec: 7**

**Marcus: 2**

**Make one up: 1**

**Powers:**

**Flight: 5**

**Telekenesis: 7**

**Blowing things up: 7**

**Mental shield: 1**

**Changing shape: 1**

**Copying other powers: 17**

**Therefore Aro will continue to be Bella's boyfriend and she will copy other powers. Thank you for voting.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter 6:**

_Alice's P.O.V_

I followed Bella, wondering what she would do. When we had all drank our fill of elk, (except Jane of course) we sat in a clearing and Esme asked Bella what had happened. Bella took a deep breath and started talking.

"When Edward left me in the forest, I ran after him. But someone grabbed me and took me to Seattle. I spent 6 months in a cellar with just my memories to keep me company. The man who kidnapped me fed me on a glass of water and bread a day. He would often take me upstairs and hit me."

I was awestruck. How could he do her? "Didn't you fight back?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes. I soon realised that fighting back made it worse. If I hit him, he wouldn't feed me. After a while I gave up. Then he came back drunk. He pulled me upstairs and raped me. I got scared and attacked him. Then he started throwing me around, hit and kicking me. He pulled a knife on me. When he was finished 'teaching me a lesson' as he put it, he pushed me down the stairs to the cellar. I laid where I landed. I had broken ribs, arms and legs. His knife was stuck in my stomach. I pulled it out and the blood started to pour freely around me. I was dying.

I had tears running down my face. "What happened?" I asked, choking back sobs.

"Jane and Alec found me. They had killed the man and come down to see me. They decided to change me. When I woke up, we discovered that I can copy other vampires powers. I was quickly made into a commander of the Volturi."

Bella looked up. She was crying. Jane put her arm around her and comforted her. My stomach tightened. It looked like she was bella's new best friend. Jane looked at us expectantly. We hugged Bella too, even Rosalie. Maybe we could all be best friends.

_Edwards P.O.V_

I glared at Aro. Bella had kissed him. And used my smile. She had only used that smile with me. I know I wanted her to love someone else, but not Aro. He stole my Bella away from me. "So" I asked him. "How do you know Bella?"

"Jane and Alec found her. They changed her and brought her here. She is now a commander in the Volturi." _And currently going out with me. She's so beautiful. Half the Volturi want her. _He thought. I growled. Suddenly, Demetri ran in. he ran to Aro and gave him his hand. Aro's expression changed. "Kill them then!" he hissed. "Make sure they don't get anywhere near Volterra!" I wondered what was wrong. Everyone was blocking their minds from me. Demetri ran out again. Most of the guard followed.

_Marcus's P.O.V_

Aro would tell me what happened later. Right now I was closely listening to Edward's and Aro's conversation. It sounded interesting. Carlisle, jasper and Emmet were looking uneasy behind Edward. _**Marcus.**_ I heard Bella talk to me in my head. (She got this power from one of the newborns we killed.) _** We're going with Demetri to stop the newborn invasion.**_

_Okay. Be careful. _I thought back to her. I touched Aro's hand to let him know what they were doing.


	8. Chapter 7: Fight

**By the way, the vampires can cry in this.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter7: Fight**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I had just finished soaking the girl's clothes when I heard Demetri about a mile away. He had most of the Volturi with him. We ran to him and he told us we were being attacked by newborns. I sent a message to Marcus and I and Jane ran to the field. There were about 50 newborns there. One of them saw us and shouted to the others. I used my copied powers on them. I made most of them crash to the ground. They quickly realized that they couldn't get up and panicked. I laughed as I watched Jane torture one.

One of the newborns we hadn't taken down yet tried to sneak up on me. I waited until he was about a meter away when I spun around and looked at him. He burst into flames (another power from the newborns) and screamed once. When he was quiet, I frowned and used Jane's copied power to hurt him more. He instantly started screaming again. I ignored him and turned to the others. With a nod from Demetri, I set the rest on fire. I smiled a bit.

When the newborns were all dead, I and Jane walked back to Alice, Esme and Rosalie. They seemed shocked and slightly afraid. I smiled at them and said "so, are we going back then?"

_Esme's P.O.V_

I was shocked at Bella. She was so different. She seemed to like killing all those newborns. And when she caused the newborn more pain. It was horrible! And to think it was probably our fault she was like that. If we hadn't left she wouldn't have been like this. She would still be kind Bella that loved Edward. Not horrible Bella that hated Edwards guts!

Bella looked at me hurt. She probably copied Edwards's power.

**Sorry if they seem out of character. But you'd be like that if you were left, kidnapped, abused, raped, joined the Volturi and copied Jane's power wouldn't you?**


	9. Chapter 8:confessions

**Sorry for not updating recently. I know I hate it when people don't update for weeks. The italics and underlined are peoples thoughts. The bold is Bella sending messages to people.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Wish I did. I might however make up a character in the story.**

**Chapter 8: confessions**

_Bella's P.O.V_

"_She would still be kind Bella that loved Edward. Not horrible Bella that hated Edwards's guts" _I looked in the direction that the thoughts were coming from. Esme. I suppose I have changed quite a bit haven't I? Running back home I thought about what the boys were doing. Edward was probably furious with Aro for changing me. He made my life a misery. As soon as I got home I would ask Aro to MAKE THEM LEAVE!!!

I looked into Alice's mind. _"Edward_ _will be upset when he learns of this. He still loves her. More than anything…" _I broke the connection at that. Edward still loved me? He lied to me? This will be complicated when I get home…

"Bella, Jane!" I heard Alec exclaim. He turned to us and kissed us both on the cheek. With that connection I saw what had happened while we were away. He ran the next few miles with us. Suddenly Felix came racing from down the tunnel and smothered Jane. If she were human they would have gone flying. But she wasn't. Felix kissed her on the lips. She responded with as much enthusiasm as him. After a few minutes I grew bored and grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her down the tunnel. "Hey!" Felix shouted at me. "We weren't finished yet!" I laughed. "Sorry Felix, but we've got places to see, vampires to torture, confessions to hear…"

I let my voice trail off as we walked into the throne room. Edward began to walk towards me. I raised my eyebrow and let Jane pull me off to her room. When we were there, we got ready for our 'date' with Alec. (We were only going to break a few hearts, nothing special) we were just finished our makeup when Edward came in. he looked in shock at me as me and Jane glared at him. "Can I talk to you alone?" he asked me.

_Edwards P.O.V_

I went into Jane's room. Bella were wearing red dresses that clung to her body before flowing freely around her. I stared at her, shocked that she would willingly put that on. Jane MUST have forced it on… and her makeup, she had on blood red lipstick and black eye shadow. I gathered myself. "Can I talk to you alone?" I asked Bella. She shook her head and her hair whipped around her before settling around her face like it belonged there. I noticed that she had a red bow in her hair. I tried to 'dazzle' her as she called it. Her face hardened.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I only left to keep you safe, so that you could life a normal life. So you could be happy." Jane glared at me. "Happy?" she said. "She was kidnapped! Abused! Dying! When I found her, she was laid on the floor in a pool of her own blood! And a normal life! That one didn't work out as planned, did it? How dare you break her heart and expect her to come crawling back to you! Now get out and leave us alone!

I ignored her and looked at Bella. She hadn't said anything. She was painting her nails black. "Are you ignoring me!?" Jane exclaimed. I didn't say anything, just watched Bella. Suddenly I was thrown on the ground, my body on fire. I winced and cried out in the sudden pain. The pain stopped and I got to my feet. I looked at Jane for the first time. She had on a purple dress with purple and black makeup and a purple bow in her hair. She had a smug expression on her face.

I glared at her. "I was asking Bella" I spat at her. She took it as an indication of a fight. "Enough" Bella said. I looked at her, thrilled that she was talking to me, defending me. My excitement washed away as I realized Bella was glaring at me. "Leave now. I do not wish to hear your petty excuses. Jane and I are going to break a couple of human hearts now, but when I get back, you had better not be in here, or I will make. You. leave." She said. I back down, shocked by the coldness of her voice and her face. She walked out and Jane followed. I stood, shocked at what my beloved had become. Jane was obviously changing her. I could help her though… and then she would come back with me. I grinned before walking to the room I had been given for my stay.


	10. Chapter 9:The Plan

**I wasn't going to update right now but I have nothing to do except homework and who wants to do that? The bold, italics that are underlined are visions. **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

_Janes P.O.V_

When bella and me walked out of my room leaving a shocked Edwardbehind, I thought about how we handled things. I looked at bella and we both started giggleing. I felt someone watching me so I turned around and saw Edward walking away, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was up to something.

Alec joined us in the tunnels to volterra. We all put up our hoods on the cloaks we wore as we climbed into the street. We were lucky. It was dark. Smirking, we made our way to the club.

As we stood outside the club, we listened to the laughing inside. That would change soon. We pulled down our hoods and smiled to each other before pushing th door open. The club went silent as the humans watched us pick our seats. This was our weekly routine. Harry, the bartender, walked to our usual table with our normal drinks. Although the drinks tasted terrible, we liked the buzz as it went down our throat.

As we drank our drinks, we looked up and saw the boys looking with intrest and slight lust at us. The girls were looking murdersly at us. I glanced at bella. She looked up at me and grinned. We stood up and took our cloaks off to show our dresses. Alec stayed sat down. He only came to keep an eye on us. We turned around and started walking to the crowd of boys around us.

_Alices P.O.V_

I watched as jasper played table tennis against Emmett. Rosalie was talking to heidi. I saw with amusment that Emmett was now playing on his own as the ball was not making it over the net. Eventually the ball hit him on his head. I laughed when I had a vision. _**Edward was kissing bella. She stood still until he pulled away before punching his face so hard he went flying into the wall. When he got up, she burned him with janes power.**_

I gasped and ran to find Edward before he go us attacked by the Volturi.

_Edwards P.O.V_

I walked to bellas room. I had learned that she shared a room with jane. I knocked on the door. A few seconds lator, the door opened. I walked in to see bella with her loak on in the middle of the room. "bella, I love you and im sorry for leaving you. Please come back to me." I said to her. She didn't turn around. I sighed and walked to her and turned her round before kissing her. She didn't do anything. When I let her go, she looked up at me and punched me. I went flying into the wall. I stood up, shocked at bella, and was hit by pain. It seemed bella had copied janes power. When she let me up, I staggered towards her. Alec came into the room and leant casually on the doorframe. I glared at him. Looking back to bella, I relised that she was pulling her hood down.

I watched as bellas face came into view. She seemed more child like. I then relised that I was staring at jane. But… id seen jane in the corrider. She smirked as bella came into the was wearing janes cloak. "I saw what you were going to do, so I thought id give you a surprise." She said.

Alice came running into the room and stared at us. She then relaxed as she saw that we weren't going to be attacked by the rest of the Volturi. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. "she dosnt love you Edward" she said. "she loves aro. We're leaving tomorrow ok? Leave her alone."

_Alecs P.O.V_

I looked at bella and jane and we burst out laughing. Bella had seen this as we came home. We decided to play a trick on him and they both changed clothes. Bella made sure that Edward saw her in the corrider while jane ran to their room. I walked around with bella. **Hes a problem.** Bella sent to me. She linked up all our minds. **Yes.** Thought jane. **Cullen has to go soon.** I smirked. **I have a plan.**


	11. Chapter 10: phone call

**I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Chapter 10: Phone call**

_Edwards P.O.V_

I cant believe my plan didn't work! How did they know I was going to do that? Ohhhh… I just read alices mind… bella copies powers. She must have had a vision. Still, how did jane talk her into that? What am I going to do now?

I turned around. Emmett was stood there talking to jasper. Perfect! I go up to them. "jasper, Emmett, can you help me make bella relize that jane is stopping her from getting what she really wants?" I ask them. They look puzzled before relization sunk in. "shes happy now!" jasper said. Emmett nodded. "Janes her best friend now! We just want what she wants. Leave her alone!" I glared at them before stomping to my room.

What should I do now… I look at the desk. There were some pens, paper, my phone… my phone! I pick it up. Bellas number is still on my speeddial. I hesitate before calling her.

_Janes P.O.V_

I sat next to bella and started painting her nails. She was having a vision. The rest of the guard had gathered around us. Bella blicked. "oh god, what have I done to deserve this?" she said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Edwards going tlo call" she explained. I, along with the rest of the guard, gasped. Right on time, the phone rang. I picked it up, already making plans. "hello, you have reached st Marcus'es Monerstry. Our motto is, you stab em, we slab em. Who do you want to kill today?" the rest of the guard smiled. " actually, I am looking for Isabella swan." Edward said to me. Im sorry, but she was last seen in the Japanese district. Please call 0131 682 5915. thank you." I hung up and nodded at Felix. His phone rang. Smiling he answered it. "hello, you have reached st Marcus,es monerstry…"

A few hours later we were all in hysterics. Suddenly bella nodded at us. We gave him a new number. Bellas phone rang. "hello, you have reached…" she started. "don't tell me that iv reached the Spanish branch of St Marcus'es Monerstry or something!" Edward shouted. "now let me talk to Isabella Swan or youll regret it!" he continued shouted at her. "Edward?" bella said In 'disbelief' "Bella?" he asked. "yes! What are you doing, shouting at me down the phone like that?! And my name is Bella VOLTURI!"

"no! I thought it was someone else…"

"so you shout at everyone on the phone like that?" she continued to rant at him before hanging up and switching her phone with mine. We then all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**Got that idea in school. I came up with the st marcuses monerstry from'51 things Aro Volturi must never do' what should I do next?**


	12. Chapter 11: Alecs Plan

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Please give me some ideas for ways that Bella tries to convince Edward she doesn't love him. (aka some tricks to play on Edward)**

**Chapter 11: Alec's plan**

_Bella's P.O.V_

"why didn't you wait for me?" Alec asked. I gave him the look.

"We still doing your plan then?" Jane asked him. Alec nodded and we called a meeting in the throne room. When everyone was there, we told them the plan.

Aro looked a bit upset at the beginning but cheered up.

When the Cullen's came back, the girls came to get me dressed. I ended up wearing a knee length, red dress. I walked into the throne room to see the boys reactions. Aro's eyes sparkled; Demerit's and Felix's jaws fell literally. And Alec… he was looking at me with… _lust!_

I caught his eye and he smiled embarrassed.

I made my way down the corridors until ii saw Edward.

_Perfect_

_Edwards P.O.V_

I looked up and saw Bella walking towards me. She looked beautiful. I watched her as she came right up to me and put her hand on my chest.

"Edward" she sighed. "I missed you so much." She leant in and kissed me before walking around the corner. I felt a trill of excitement. She still loved me! I knew it! I was still giddy with happiness when I turned the corner and saw Bella…_kissing Demetri!_

I stormed up to her and dragged her away.

"What are you doing!?" I hissed at her. She didn't seem fazed. "Since you left me I haven't belonged to anyone. I belong to _everyone_."

With that she smiled and walked away. I then had to spend the rest of the day watching her flirt with every male in the castle. Even jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. When she had been through every male I was relieved. No more shocks. I was wrong.

Jane came up and Bella started kissing her. I finally cracked and ran off.

Later Alice told me that Bella had gone through every girl in the Volturi before retreating to the room in the tower. I shivered as I imagined it.


	13. Chapter 12: eyes

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 12: Eyes**

_Edwards P.O.V_

I stood in the throne room with Aro, Caies, Marcus, Bella, Alec and Jane. Bella was being sent on a mission and Aro wanted to know who would go with her. I volunteered immediately.

The next day I was on the jet with Bella. We are going to Japan to stop some newborns. I had a tactic. I would tell Bella to stay behind me, kill all of the vampires and she would be so grateful that I saved her.

I put my arm around Bella's head. Instantly I found myself on the floor.

We landed and stood at the door of the newborn castle. The door opened and I pulled Bella behind me. She pushed me away and attacked the newborns. Within two minutes all the newborns were burning and Bella was walking to the next castle. This time it would work.

I got ready to open the door but Bella stopped me. She smiled and put her hand against the wall. It burst into flames. I yanked Bella away but she punched me. She kept her hand on the wall for a minute before walking away, leaving the castle burning. I heard the screams inside.

I looked at Bella, shocked. She was smiling. "What was that for?" I asked.

"It was quicker and they didn't have good powers." She replied.

When we got back to Volterra, Bella ran into Alec and Jane's arms. She then started complaining about me and demonstrated her new powers.

Bella walked away and Jane glared at me before following. I quietly followed them.

"Why don't you let him into your mind?" I heard Jane suggest. When Bella was alone I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her red eyes.

Wait, red eyes?

I gasped and Bella laughed as she realised that I had seen them.

****************

I watched as Heidi led the humans into the throne room. I noticed that Bella and Jane were holding Alec back. Aro welcomed the humans to Volterra and the two girls and the boy launched at the humans. They bit some and danced and skipped in the blood. They started playing little games. I was disgusted.

A few hours later I heard some moaning noises. I walked up to the tower and saw… Aro with… Bella! They were on a bed not wearing anything! I stood there shocked. Then I felt something push me down the stairs.

At the bottom I found Jane and Felix waiting for me.

"It's their Friday night routine." They said before walking to their room.

There were then two sets of moaning that night.


	14. Chapter 13: Mind part 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 13: Mind part 1**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I walk down the corridors with Jane and Alec. It takes a while but I realise that we are outside the throne room. I sigh and push open the doors. We walk inside and see the Cullen's and Aro. I walk up to them and say, "Alright i'm going to let you into my mind, now shut up and sit down."

Aro, Jane and Alec sit down immediately. The Cullen's follow. I sit in between the twins and concentrate. I open my eyes and look around. I am in a room with different colours of flames moving across the walls. There are ten doors. Seven of them open and the Cullen's walk out. They stare at the walls. "Welcome to my mind." I say. They stare at me as Aro walks in.

I smile and look at a door that is black, purple and red. It looks evil. I sigh and run over. I yank the door open and walk inside.

_Edwards P.O.V_

I stare at the door that Bella disappeared into. When she opened it I could hear fire and screaming. I could smell burning flesh, blood and tears. What has she got in there?

Bella walks out carrying Jane and Alec. They look up as she puts them on the ground and I see that the tears are theirs. What? Jane and Alec, the twins of Terror, crying? I watch them as Bella calms them down.

She looks at us and says, "The witch burning" I understand.

They all walk out another door and we see a corridor. We walk down until we see a red door.

Bella turns to us. "My memories." She tells us. She opens the door and we see more doors. The have writing on them. She stops at one that says _Esme and Carlisle._

She opens it and we hear a voice.

_**I wanted to be your daughter but you left. No fights. No goodbyes. A clean break. Don't expect me to trust you again. I wish I could. You're my second parents. I could have been your daughter for eternity.**_

Bella shuts the door and turns to one marked with _Rosalie and Emmet_

_**Emmet, you are my brother and always will be. You are more alike to Felix than you could ever know. I wanted to be your little sister forever. I had such good pranks to play on them all. I'm not stupid, I know you fought to stay longer than anyone.**_

_**Rosalie, I wish I could have realised how much you were helping me. I should have believed you when you say that love rarely lasts. If we'd made under different circumstances, I think we could have been friends. You know what heartbreak, Betrayal is. You have experienced it.**_

_Alice and Jasper_

_**Jasper, I forgave you as soon as you attacked me. Even though that caused me pain. I never blamed you. Feel free to visit me in Volterra. You were also like my brother. Even if you couldn't stay near me.**_

_**Alice, why? Edward forced you. As if. Did he pull you away? Chain you to a wall? Physically stop you? You could have stayed. But I suppose if you did then I wouldn't have met my real family would I? I can never forgive you.**_

_Edward__**'**_

_**You were my first love, first kiss, everything. And you left me. Played with my heart and threw it away. How many girls have you really been with? Because you're an expect. Aro told me that it was for my safety. Yeah right. Rip apart my family, rip out my heart my soul everything. Believe me when I say this, I hate you and I never want to see you again.**_

I look at Bella shocked. "And now you know." She whispers. Rosalie hugs her before Jane and Alec pull her away from me. I look at y family and see them crying. "Hurry up" Bella shouts. We run towards her.


	15. Chapter 14: Mind part 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 14: Mind part 2**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I walk down the corridors of my mind, making sure that the Cullen's are following. I take some time to read their minds.

_My daughter hates me… life is meaningless._

_Why did I not stop him? I'm the head of the family, I decide what to do._

_The love of my life hates me… I should never have left… Aro will never love her as much as me…_

_My best friend… I should have taken her shopping less, she hated it._

I shook my head. They would never understand. We arrived at the main room. Aro walked into his door but Jane and Alec hesitated. They didn't want to see it again. I gave them a quick hug and they went through. I sighed and turned the Cullen's. "You didn't mean that Bella, you love me and always will." Edward says. I glare at him and push them all out of my mind.

I close my eyes and when I open them, I am back at Volterra. I see Heidi hovering nearby. "Do you want to go shopping" she asks me. I grin and run out with her, Jane and Renata. I could feel Alice's confusion.

When we got back, the boys carried our stuff t our rooms while we painted our nails. Aro wanted to see me in the tower, so the girls were helping me get ready. I ended up wearing a long red dress that clung to my body. I walked to the tower while Jane went off to Felix's room.

When I arrived in the tower, Aro made me take a seat. I felt worried incase he was breaking up with me.

_Edwards P.O.V_

I was stood in the throne room waiting for Bella when I heard the scream. Bella! She came bursting into the room as the guard were running in and ran into Rosalie's arms. "I'm getting married!" she screamed.

Rosalie started screaming as well and Jane, Heidi and Renata tackled Bella. I knew right then that I had lost her. I glared at Aro who was stood at the side grinning happily.

When I looked back to Bella, the girls were practically ripping her finger off to see the ring. Felix walked in and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. He got down on one knee in front of Jane.

"Jane Volturi, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" Jane screamed and Felix looked worried that he had said something wrong. She jumped on him and the girls jumped on her to see the ring.

A few days later they had the weddings. Instead of the maid of honour and bridesmaids, they had Bella, Jane, Renata, Heidi and Rosalie standing there. Alec stood next to them while Marcus read out the vows. I only watched, as my Bella, the love of my life, was lost to another man.

**FINISHED!!!!! It took me a while but I think it was worth it. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Excellent? Terrible?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!**

**VampireloverD**


End file.
